Can I Ask You to Let Me Love You More Than This?
by MargeryDoe
Summary: Blackstar is not only one of the best meisters but is also one of the greatest assassins with the help of his weapon, Tsubaki. Without a doubt, he believes he can do anything. But can he get the cold, methodical yet alluring Kid to realize his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, this is my attempt at a Soul Eater fanfiction. I'm not sure how good it is, but I'd love to hear what you think of it.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

No matter what anyone said, Blackstar could not be anything other than annoying. So Kid glared down at the blue haired boy with disgust. _He's not even close to being symmetrical. Everything about him is obnoxious, especially coming down to the crooked grin that's plastered on his face._ Death the Kid suddenly sighed to himself, looking away, _I'm wasting my time even thinking about the idiot. I'll probably catch his stupid._

Blackstar was down on the floor below the hallway balcony, standing in one of the school's foyers, talking with Tsubaki. Although Kid couldn't hear him, he was sure he could pinpoint what the conversation was about.

"Don't lie to yourself, Tsubaki, I'M TOTALLY AWESOME!"

He was right. With a scowl, Kid turned away from the banister, slowly planning out how exactly he was going to accomplish getting Liz and Patti to be symmetrical. Anything to get his mind off that egotistical fool.

_I could have Patty wear higher shoes...But then their shoes wouldn't be the same. But without the shoes, Liz would be taller. I should have them get the same haircut. But that would mean either going short or long? Which would look better on either side of me? Probably long-_ His thought process was interrupted as a hand whipped him around so he could face Blackstar who was crouching up on the banister skillfully.

"Hey! Kid!" Blackstar shouted, grinning like an idiot as he gripped Kid's shoulder tightly in a semi gloved hand. The assassin meister was seemingly unaffected by the cold look that glared him down right after.

"What?" Kid scowled, removing Blackstar's hand from his shoulder with slight trouble, causing Blackstar to lose his center of balance, "I'm right here, why are you yelling?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, Kid! KID!" Blackstar flailed his arms to keep himself from losing balance on the thin banister railing. He began to teeter back so Kid grabbed his shirt collar demanding, "What do you want?"

Even at his precarious situation, Blackstar smiled his carefree smile, beaming like no other, "Wouldya tell Tsubaki that I could totally take seventy ninjas? I mean, someone as totally AWESOME as me-"

"No."

And at that, Kid let go of Blackstar's shirt, letting the other boy drop down from the railing with a loud, "WAH!" Before Death the Kid heard a low thud that brought a small smirk to his lips. He stepped through the door to class quietly right as the bell rung throughout the building.

xxx

"Do you ever go away?" Kid grumbled, going to slam the window to his room in Blackstar's face.

But the blue haired boy's strong hand caught the window with ease, in just a reflex, "Hey! You HAVE to hear out the best fighter on the face of the planet! Its common sense! Especially since you were the reason I was late to class!"

"Can't it wait till morning? I have to get back into bed in exactly three minutes if I'm going to be able to precisely eight hours of sleep. Anyways," Kid said nonchalantly, yawning slightly from just getting up to get Blackstar to QUIT knocking on his window at three a.m., "You're NOT the best fighter on the face of the planet and you're always late to class." He couldn't have Blackstar messing up any more of his symmetry or the shinigami would probably go crazy. What was anything if it wasn't perfect?

Before Kid got another chance to slam the window, Blackstar gritted his teeth and pushed his way into the room with his battle cry, "Yahoo!" And as he sat on top of Kid's stomach, holding the other boy down, he proclaimed, "You will listen to ME, the most awesome guy in this room!"

Kid sighed, letting his head drop back onto the floor. _Wasting precious time. Its being wasted by this IDIOT._ "Fine, could you do it quick though? You're crushing me."

Blackstar sat up straight, folding his arms and let out a huff, smiling, "We aren't that close, like friend wise. Have you noticed that?"

Kid sighed, rolling his eyes, _its because you're an idiot._ But he didn't answer, feeling it was a waste of breath, explaining things to this stupid monkey.

"Well, I noticed it. Its probably because you've always got that awful scowl on your face," He began to poke Death the Kid's cheeks on either side, getting an angry frown from him, "SEE? There it is! And you're probably just intimidated by me being a badass n'all. But, I've decided that I'm going to allow you to be one of my BEST friends! Aren't you lucky?" Blackstar burst into a laugh, grinning again.

"Yay." Kid said in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes again, "Will you get off of-"

"Not done!" Blackstar covered Kid's mouth with one of his tanned hands, "So, in celebration of you getting the most awesome guy ever as your friend, I'm going to stay the night! Isn't that great?" He folded his arms, nodding, "I'm so great, I can stay anywhere. So staying at your place should be a piece of cake. One of the rules of an assassin is adapting to your surroundings."

"No. Get off of me and get the hell out of my room." Kid snapped, shoving Blackstar over and sitting up. He looked pissed and his mood only worsened when he saw that it had been six minutes instead of three. "Gah, you beast! Don't you see what you've done? I'll never get eight hours of sleep now!" Kid pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

With an angry sigh and mutter about symmetrical amounts of sleep, Kid stepped from the room, slamming the door. The pictures on the walls shook at the intensity of the slam but Blackstar only blinked once then rolled into sitting position.

He laughed, "Nyahahaha! He couldn't fathom the offer I made him! THE GUY WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" His laugh rung through the corridors of Death the Kid's house and the sound made the dark haired shinigami shiver, _he'll surely destroy my room! _And it wasn't just false accusations glued to the other male, Blackstar DID destroy things. Constantly

Death the Kid slammed the door back open, glaring down at Blackstar with a disgusted, cold look, "I don't trust you being in my room. Fine. You can stay in here. Just for tonight though, don't be coming back here regularly." _Only because I don't think I'll be able to get you to leave._

Blackstar cheered, pumping a fist, "Yahoo!" He glomped Kid in a large hug, grinning again, "I knew you couldn't let down my offer!"

Kid sighed, his eyes dancing around the room, silently making sure that it was still in perfect condition. After a moment, he gave the blue haired meister a awkward pat on the back to tell him it was enough. He'd never actually had a hug from Blackstar but Kid was surprised. Although Blackstar was strong and finely built, his grip was firm but careful. As though he wasn't trying to show off his strength to Kid, only hug him. Which was strange, because Blackstar was ALL about strength.

"You're not done getting AWESOMENESS transferred into you by my touch!" Blackstar squeezed Kid to prove his point which made the other boy grunt but smile slightly. _A friendly squeeze right?_ Kid thought silently.

After Blackstar was finally happy with the time he had held Kid in a hug, which had been a full minute longer than it needed to be, Death the Kid decided, he stepped over to the bed, "Do you have your sleepwear, Blackstar?" Kid asked politely, unwrinkling the covers of the bed before glancing in the other boy's general direction for an answer.

"Oh!" Blackstar gave a sheepish grin, putting his hand behind his head as he laughed, "I sleep in the nude!"

xxx

Long after a heated discussion on how Kid INSISTED Blackstar wear clothes, they ended up agreeing that just boxers would work out just fine for the night. After finishing accounting for everything in his room and making sure it was completely, without a sliver of doubt, symmetrical, Death the Kid finally joined the whining assassin in bed.

"You take forever to get ready." He said, pulling the covers up for them both. Their skin brushed and although Blackstar enjoyed the lingering coolness left on his skin from the shinigami's cold touch, Kid seemed to think nothing of it and rolled his eyes.

"You don't HAVE to stay in here with me, Blackstar."

For a moment, Blackstar was quiet, thinking over Kid's comment. He stayed quiet so long, Kid reached for the light switch before Blackstar huffed, smiling as he usually did, confident and proud, "But I want to get to know you better." He said casually, nodding his head once for measure.

"Right." Was the only reply he got before the room was dropped into darkness as the lamp was flipped off.

Both boys shifted around to get comfortable and ended up back to back. Blackstar's effort wasn't used on getting comfortable, _an assassin can stay anywhere!_ He thought silently to himself. He only wanted to be touching Kid. The smooth, pale skin of his classmate was enticing and Blackstar couldn't say how many times he'd thought about running his hands all over the dark haired boy's flesh, hearing the soft moans come from the caresses. When Kid sighed into his sleeping position, Blackstar was sure a small shiver ran up his own spine. _WHAT A FINE BODY._

For now, Blackstar would be happy with just this. To think that he'd gotten far, to the point that Kid actually let him stay in his room. And that even this morning Kid was basically and almost completely ignoring him during class and lunch. Of course the shinigami wasn't yet aware of Blackstar's affections but the blue haired meister wasn't one to keep things all to himself. The time would come. But this moment could only be described with one word.

Euphoria.

Of course, it wouldn't last and Blackstar would come running back to fight for more.

But for now, just for now, it was all he could think of and it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Inspiration comes from the smallest things.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

When Blackstar woke up that next morning, he immediately noticed how close to the edge of the bed Death the Kid was sleeping. Or more accurately, he noticed how far away the other boy was.

The wonderful ecstasy he had been feeling because of the dark haired shinigami was gone and Blackstar was missing it more and more intensely ever second.

_No need to sit around and do nothing about it, that's not my awesome style._ Blackstar reached out towards the other boy.

He had only wanted to pull Kid closer, to feel the soft, pale flesh against his own. So he could regain composure.

But the moment Blackstar slid his hand onto Kid, gripping the shinigami's side, the blue haired meister got an unexpected surprise.

First he got a pillow slammed roughly into his face which made him cry out in a sort of muffled surprise, "Gah!" And While he had gotten this violent attack by a bed assortment, he'd heard a noise that sounded a lot like a giggle.

_But of course,_ Blackstar shook his head inwardly at himself for even giving the thought a chance, _that giggle COULDN'T have been Kid._

"Kid, why are you slamming pillows into my face? Sneak attacks against somebody as awesome as me, you must've been feeling uneasy by my huge aura." Blackstar laughed lightly, tossing the silky black pillow aside casually.

_More like huge ego._ Kid thought as he glared angrily at Blackstar. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration but his cheeks were bright pink. He snapped furiously, "Don't tickle me!"

He blinked, once, then again. And once more for good measure before Blackstar was able to comprehend that Kid had indeed let out that giggle which was caused by the fact that the serious, almost unapproachable Death the Kid was tick-lish.

With a surprised but pleased grin, Blackstar put his hand behind his head. He had meant to say it to be more intimidating like, 'I'm going to tickle you again' but it came out more sheepish, "Ticklish huh?" He saved himself by casually saying, "You don't seem the type. But even someone as awesome as me has a weak spot, so its okay!" The meister patted Kid's shoulder, "Even IF you did let out that girly little giggle!" Blackstar had saved himself, then doomed himself in a matter of seconds.

The final straw had been pulled and after violently knocking Blackstar on the head with his fist, Kid sighed, content, "Time for breakfast."

While the blood dribbled down Blackstar's face, his head throbbing with fresh pain, he heard Death the Kid exit the room.

_I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE, KID!_

xxx

"Its perfect," Blackstar heard Kid say as he jumped down the long flight of stairs, grabbing the banister at the end so he could whip around and gain some momentum.

"Are you talking about me?" The blue haired meister slid into the room, striking a pose as if he were doing a finale for a guitar solo. "Because I'm as perfect as they get, baby!" He sang loudly which made Kid shake his head and sigh softly.

"I'm talking about the new picture I put up," Kid put his hands on his hips, admiring his work. His cheeks were flushed with excitement and he nodded once, "Its art, I tell you, look at its magnificence!"

As he stood up from the ground, Blackstar looked to the picture. In confusion and thought, he put his hand to his chin, cocking his head to the side.

It was a picture of a black triangle, a massive picture of a black equilateral triangle. And that was it.

"Its kinda boring." Blackstar said, then grinned, "You should put a huge picture of ME there instead! Then you can always remember my awesomeness!"

Kid rejected the offer immediately in an unconcerned and calm manor, "You're not going on my wall, you are not symmetrical." He put his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

_It'd look a lot better than a triangle,_ Blackstar grinned and shrugged lightly. Then he put his hands behind his head and followed the shinigami, watching the elegance that was Death the Kid. The way he held himself up straight, walking as though on an invisible line, walking so neat and determined yet without any air of cockiness. As if he was just made to be so...cool and collected. The way Kid wore all black and managed to pull it all off simply because that was just how he was. The way his sides were just so...TICKLISH.

He couldn't help himself, it was just too tempting. Blackstar jumped forward, grabbing both Kid's sides like one would a rubber duckie, "Gotcha!"

Kid squirmed, losing all of of his stature for a moment while he cried out in laughter, "S-s-stop it!" He managed to stutter through his fits of merriment. Blackstar's nimble fingers danced along the sides of Kid's body making the other boy crack up to the point that he was red in the face.

All too soon, Death the Kid broke free, slapping Blackstar's hands away. With a innocent smile, Blackstar held up his hands, giving in.

"You!" Kid slammed a finger into the blue haired boy's face, looking most furious and out of breath, "This little...ticklish predicament, it stays between me and you! You are to tell no one!" He huffed then stormed out of the room to the kitchen, brushing his shirt down to perfection.

Blackstar blinked once, surprised, his very own secret with Kid! This meant the shinigami would have to keep him around, in fear that Blackstar would blab about him being ticklish. It would ruin the image of the stoic, cold shinigami and Kid probably found being ticklish unsymmetrical in some sort. He was officially on the inside of Death the Kid's life and there was no way he was leaving now.

"Roger that!" He cheered, pumping a fist before chasing after the dark haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Already to chapter three, hum?

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

_Make a scene, get everyone's attention! That's how a star like me does it! _Blackstar grinned down upon the students who were rushing towards their classes in a fit not to be late to first period. He was crouched upon one of the rafters close to the ceiling up above the hallway.

His eyes landed on Kid, who seemed unconcerned with the time, stepping down the middle of the hall with Liz and Patty on either side of him. The dark haired boy had both his hands in his pockets, _his level of cool is almost as high as mine,_ Blackstar thought with a small eyes were unable to stop themselves from stalking Kid down the entire hall as though they were glued to the shinigami's perfect frame.

The halls emptied, including Kid, so Blackstar landed on the floor with a light thud. _It was time._ For once, he had to let out a breath to calm himself, _Only Kid could make me so uncool. _

The class quieted down, settling into the morning as Sensei rolled out on his chair in front of the rows of students, "Good morning class-" He began.

"BASK IN MY GLORY!" Blackstar sang out, interrupting the teacher as he burst into the classroom, sliding out in front of Stein Sensei. He was on both knees, holding up his hands while grinning his huge, lopsided smile.

Tsubaki clapped for him, smiling down to Blackstar from her seat. She seemed a bit nervous none the less but couldn't help but want to support her meister. Secretly, she thought he was fabulous for having such casual confidence in himself and his bravery was unmatched. Tsubaki knew she was the only one clapping and everyone else was probably giving Blackstar the usual annoyed look but she felt if she continued to clap, maybe, she could become confident like her meister.

The blue haired meister stood and struck a pose that was common when he was ready to announce something. He jabbed a finger to the sky and blared out, "The amazing Blackstar's birth was TODAY! Feel free to ask for autographs," He sniffed, rubbing his finger under his nose with another grin, "It'll be MY birthday present to you!"

Sensei let smoke slither from his cold lips, "Sit down, Blackstar."

Some students giggled and others shook their heads but the class once again filled with murmured conversations.

Maka sighed, tapping her fingers on her book, "That Blackstar."

Soul only grunted in response, sliding farther down in his seat with a bored expression sitting in his ruby eyes. Class had always been a snooze fest in his mind, he didn't know what Maka saw in coming here.

And while the famed assassin jumped over to his seat, beaming like no other, Kid's golden eyes watched him silently before his attention was drawn back to Sensei who once again began the lesson.

xxx

After class, Soul had offered to get everyone together to celebrate and have a bit of a gathering. Maka had then smiled, agreeing, and dragged Soul off quickly to get a cake.

Blackstar cackled, rubbing his head lightly while he walked towards Maka's home in the sunset with Tsubaki, "I can't wait to eat CAKE! I hope it has my face on it, that would be the way of a superstar! Eating your own face!"

Tsubaki smiled, putting her fist to her chest lightly, "Happy birthday, Blackstar." Her voice chimed softly in the narrow alleyway.

He walked loudly, several steps in front of her with his hands behind his head. His carefree swagger made the weapon more nervous and she had to stop to be able to get herself to whisper, "I got a present for you."

His footsteps faded away as Blackstar stopped too. His eyes were wide in innocent surprise as though he hadn't expected her to, "Did ya?" He smiled to her suddenly, the surprise gone, and gave her a large thumbs up, "You rock, believe the guy who will surpass God!"

Tsubaki blinked once then her kind and happy smile spread onto her lips, "Let's hurry down to Maka's house. We don't want to be late." She broke out in a quick jog, causing her skirt to make soft swishing sounds against her long legs.

"But arriving late is how to make an entrance!"

xxx

The moment the two stepped in through the door, confetti and smiles greeted them, along with a large, "Happy birthday!"

Soul stood in his usual, cool stance with his hands in his pockets but he was smiling a large grin, showing all his pointy teeth and his happiness for his best friend. Maka stood next to him, holding out the cake that was shaped like a large, black star. Her pride of the cake was just barely glimmering through her smile.

Blaire meowed, making her fingers curl inward like a cat while she winked one of her sparkling eyes. Her clothes was her usual witchy style, luckily she had decided to put something on.

Liz and Patty were standing close to each other, both smiling, in their own separate ways. Although both his weapons were present, Death the Kid was nowhere in sight. While they all stepped in farther, preparing to sit down at the table, Blackstar couldn't help but let his eyes wander around, searching for the dark haired shinigami.

"Hey, guys." He finally said. As of the effect of being distracted, Blackstar was the only one left standing while everyone had decided to take a seat around the table.

"Mn, what?" Soul asked, leaning back to see Blackstar from behind Maka. All eyes found Blackstar and Blaire froze, holding a candle just above the cake's surface while her shiny eyes also found Blackstar.

"Where's Kid?" The blue haired assassin asked casually, looking across the faces staring at him. He had never had a problem with people staring since attention was the one thing he fought for, besides power. He seemed to slump though with all the eyes watching him, it wasn't as important as it usually was.

Soul let out a sigh, rolling his eyes away so that he was looking back to the cake, "He said he was busy and might be late or not coming. Depends, I guess."

As Maka pulled out a knife and Blaire finished putting the candles into the cake, only Tsubaki noticed the almost disappointed look that dulled down her meister's eyes once glimmering eyes. She then began to worry, because the look was very uncommon to Blackstar's features.

"Oh." Blackstar dropped down roughly onto the floor and masked his disappointment with a grin, "Sounds like Kid. If he never enjoys life, he'll never be AMAZING like me!" Then he let out a cackle of a laugh and the mood seemed to lighten again.

Tsubaki sat still while everyone talked amongst themselves. She still couldn't shake the feeling that Blackstar was hiding something. _Assassins trust their gut feeling._ She reminded herself and gripped her hands into fists against her thighs.

Patty cheered for cake, and pumped a fist into the air when she was finally handed a plate. Liz gave her a sisterly sigh, smiling at the childishness of her partner.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said from the door casually. It flowed nicely through the hallway to the living room where everyone glanced up but only Blackstar jumped up.

He knew that voice. A huge grin found his face and the blue haired meister couldn't help but began to run down the hall when he saw Kid standing in front of the door. It made him even happier when he saw Kid removing his shoes in his casual clothing. A nice pair of black pants with a simple sweater and a scarf because the weather had gotten colder the past few days. On his arm was a bag, one that looked like he had gotten from a nearby store. He wasn't just stopping by, he was staying.

"KID!" Blackstar beamed, tackling Kid in a huge hug, almost knocking them both to the floor.

The bag made a crinkling sound as the shinigami took a step back to balance himself. "What?" Was his grumble of a reply as he gave Blackstar a look of annoyance, "I was only five minutes late."

"You were seven." Blackstar corrected him in a boast as he gave Kid a squeeze, "I'm so awesome, I can keep track of the minutes in my head!"

"S-seven?" The other boy gasped, making a disturbed face, shaking slightly in disgust, "SEVEN?" Death the Kid then tried to escape for the door, "Excuse me for just one more minute.." His fingers grazed the doorknob before Blackstar laughed loudly, grabbing Kid's hand.

"No, no, silly! The party's over here, come on!" He began to drag the protesting shinigami down the hall, feeling light and airy once again. Nothing could beat down this feeling, nothing.

Blackstar glanced down to their hands and grinned, he never wanted to let go.

"Ah, Kid, you actually came." Soul blinked, looking mildly surprised with a bite of cake still on his fork.

"Kiddy, Kid, don't be late, for a date!" Patty sang, her face covered in black icing. And when everyone stared at her, giving her a frown or raised eyebrow, she giggled and finished, "With some cake!" Then held up her empty plate. This let everyone relax back into their seats and once again let the sister be.

Blackstar did another pose, shouting, "Who'd miss MY birthday? I bet _everyone _is celebrating! Because I'm so awesome!"

Tsubaki let out a small, relieved sigh and gave him a small smile, _he's feeling better._ Her eyes couldn't help but trail to Kid. _Maybe Kid had something to do with it?_ She thought absently, watching as Blackstar flexed, "Nyahaha!"

"Happy birthday." Kid held out the bag, offering it to Blackstar. He seemed so calm and collected, his face, his actions, his eyes. They all portrayed nothing. But he almost furrowed his eyebrows, _was socks the best idea for a present?_ Suddenly, he seemed perplexed, _but who wouldn't want a new pair? I mean, one can only agree that socks are a much needed assortment of clothing. _

Blackstar turned to him, hoping to see a glimmer of anything in those golden hues, maybe happiness, hopefully affection. _That'd be a birthday present fit for someone like me._ But when he searched the eyes of his friend, he saw nothing but his own reflection and a thought process spinning around in the other's head. No emotion that would insist returned feelings.

"Blackstar, nya, you haven't eaten your cake!" Blaire complained loudly, leaning over the tabletop while her finger swirled in the icing of her own piece. "I'll light your birthday candle for you." She then giggled, and pointed at the piece of chocolate cake with her pointer finger. "Fire, fire, let's inspire, some wishing!"

The candle flickered into life, a little red and orange flame dancing along the wick.

"Ohh!" Blackstar looked amazed and rushed back to the table, eyes wide, cheeks pink with fascination. "I wanna learn magic too!"

Tsubaki shook her head lightly, "You're not a witch, Blackstar." She giggled lightly.

Kid sighed, eyes flicking to the clock. He had immediately become very unsure about his choice in birthday gifts. He knew that it was the reasonable thing to do but it didn't mean it was the right choice. Had he messed up? It made him want to go home. He did want to think it all over in the silence of his own house. _Maybe I should just go._

He set the black bag down next to the other presents and straightened out his sweater. _Perfect._

Maka was chatting nicely with Tsubaki and Liz, while Patty was making designs in the icing of her sister's cake. Soul was trying to push Blaire off himself while protesting about how Maka would kill him if she saw them. Blackstar was blowing out his candle while grinning. So Death the Kid turned to leave.

A hand clamped onto his wrist and he only gave a calm glance down at Blackstar who stared seriously at the floor. His grip was strong, determined, just like his eyes.

"Kid." He said, pulling the shinigami closer, almost yanking the other boy right to the ground, "Y'kno what I wished for?"

"What?"

"I wished for you to stay and party and get whatever's on your mind off!" Blackstar nodded, his serious look fading into a sparkly eyed grin, poking the shinigami in the middle of the forehead with his other hand, "You can't possibly leave and break my wish! No," Blackstar then gave Kid a cocky grin, "My wish power is so strong, you couldn't leave even if you tried."

Kid only kept a blank stare on his features for what seemed like a long moment to Blackstar. Finally, the shinigami dropped down in front of the blue haired shinigami.

"Blackstar," Kid leaned in, his face serious yet so alluring. Closer, closer. Blackstar inched back, intimidated for once in his life, gulping. He could even feel his cheeks begin to heat up slightly as he blinked once. Kid's mouth brushed past Blackstar's ear and he said softly, "If you insist."

Then before the assassin glomped Kid in lust and affection, he noticed the other boy had pulled back, holding a plate of cake in his hand. He had only been reaching for the dessert. His heart deflated and he almost whined in disappointment.

But he slammed himself back up, "I will not be defeated!" Blackstar shouted to the ceiling, clenching his fists tight. _I will win the heart of the enticing Death the Kid!_

"What are you shouting about again?" The shinigami sighed, giving the blue haired boy a look while putting a bite of chocolate cake into his mouth slowly.

Tsubaki looked over, just a small glance. She was sure whatever it was, it had to do with Kid. She clenched her fist on her thigh, watching her meister, _you can do it, Blackstar!_ She gave him a determined stare. _Whatever it is!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: A big thanks to all the supporters.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Maka and Soul waved 'goodbye' to everyone, smiling from the bright doorway of their home. The young meister girl cocked her head to the side and smiled down to Blackstar, wishing him one last 'happy birthday' before the door slid shut and the light was lost as the two retreated back into their humble home.

Tsubaki glanced over to Blackstar who had his hands behind his head, trotting along without a care in the world. Her eyes then found Liz and Patty who were also walking along, although in the opposite direction. Liz was looking rather frightened in the small alleyway, mumbling about ghosts and ghouls while Patty giggled. Kid was walking slightly in front of the two sisters, his back to her.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Blackstar shout, "HEY! Kid! Wanna walk home together?" The blue haired meister sprinted past her, almost blowing her skirt right off her hips. She quickly slapped it back down with a small blink of surprise.

The shinigami gave him a look of slight confusion from his sharp golden eyes, "You live in the opposite direction." He stated simply, as the reply seemed to be enough to make sense to anyone.

Anyone as long as that didn't include Blackstar. "So, what's your point?" He grinned obliviously, walking next to Kid even after the other shot him a seriously annoyed and even partly baffled glare.

Kid sighed while his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, _arguing with this TWIT will get me absolutely nowhere. And he'll STILL follow me home._ He rolled his bright eyes, then said, "Come on then. You probably won't listen anyway. Liz, Patty." His eyes flicked away from Blackstar and over his shoulder to his weapons.

Liz and Patty both nodded and the younger sister raised a fist, cheering, "Okay!"

Blackstar flipped around, waving his arm back and forth, "See ya, Tsbuaki! Don't worry, you'll see my face tomorrow! So don't get too lonely!" He gave her a cheeky grin, face ablaze with joy.

_Tomorrow?_ Kid's eyes widened in sudden realization of where this was leading, _I thought he was just walking me home!_

xxx

As usual, Death the Kid walked a bit farther in front of his weapons with his hands in his pockets of the slacks he had worn down to Blackstar's birthday gathering. His classy brown shoes made clicking noises against the concrete ground as they walked towards his mansion.

Patty seemed to be going on and on about absolute nonsense while her sister continued to look over her shoulder in a worried fashion, not listening.

Blackstar found himself glancing to Kid constantly, grinning like no other. He couldn't help but love the sharpness of those golden hues and the serious look the shinigami wore naturally. He continuously wondered what kind of face Kid would make if Blackstar were to make a move. Would Kid blush furiously? A thing Blackstar had never seen him do? Would the shinigami lower his eyes shyly because of embarrassment? Touch his face in a nervous manor? STUTTER? The blue haired meister felt his heart pick up pace at the thought. But he blinked when he saw Kid's hand come from his pocket.

"Its almost eleven," The shinigami stated, looking at a pocket watch shaped like a skull, the silver chain dangling and shining softly in the moon's light.

His hand. Blackstar stared at the pale skin of Kid's hand. He swallowed once, a desire dawning on him. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He wanted it more than the cake that was supposed to have his face on it.

There was no problem just going for it, right?

"YAHOO!" He exclaimed, snatching Kid's hand so fast, he made the shinigami drop the pocket watch to the ground and frown. The metal of the watch clinked and it rolled a bit farther ahead before spinning around to a stop. Blackstar intertwined their fingers immediately after contact, making sure to hold tight. This was his moment, he was a _star_.

"What are you doing?" Kid hissed through teeth clenched together from anger, "Let go of my hand, you buffoon!" He yanked his hand up and down, then to each side, trying to pry his own limb from Blackstar's.

But the meister was too strong and only let out a guffaw of laughter, "Nyahahah, I've been training! A beast like me doesn't want to get out of shape!" He grinned as he was jerked this way and that with Kid's attempts to escape. Their palms were touching, his hot skin to Kid's cool skin. It was way better than any old cake.

After struggling till he was out of breath, Kid huffed, taking in long, loud gasps. _I knew Blackstar was strong, but geez! This is unreasonable._ Kid's eyes trailed back down to their hands. He was a God of death and Blackstar was only an assassin, he should be able to free his own hand.

Blackstar smiled to him and said, "Give up yet? I won't let go."

"I noticed." Kid wheezed bitterly at him, glaring at the blue haired meister before giving one last strained, unsuccessful tug.

"Come on, come on, Kid! Can't keep me waiting!" Blackstar began marching forward, beaming as though he were a sun meant to shine down on the world. This was the second time tonight he had gotten to hold Kid's hand and to say he was joyous was an understatement.

Kid stumbled along after him, half being dragged, half walking himself while muttering, "Wait, hold on...Blackstar.." His face looked puzzled that Blackstar was so determined to hold his hand. So determined to walk with him back home. So _determined _to keep his grasp on Kid. So when Blackstar stopped, Kid glanced up. _Was it all just a joke?_

The meister picked up the pocket watch and handed it back to Kid, "Ya dropped this."

Realizing that the idiot had no intentions of letting go, Kid glared, _It was your fault._ He quietly looked down to the watch. His father had given it to him; Kid's eyes softened a bit. A memento from a beloved family member. The ticking resonated from inside the entire city, keeping the pace of his father's own watch.

The blue haired meister began walking again, and Kid only followed, their fingers intertwined still. The shinigami had gone quiet now, and their walking had become even with one another. With the sudden calm setting, Blackstar glanced back over his shoulder.

Kid was holding the chain of the pocket watch and was examining the outer, metal shell of the piece. His face had gone back to the serious, blank look as he twisted the chain to look at the other side. He seemed preoccupied with his precious item but he kept his hold firm.

Blackstar could still remember the puzzled, almost flustered look Kid had been wearing moments ago when he began prancing off. The look of slight panic when he stumbled across the stone steps. Blackstar knew that whatever face Death the Kid were to make, he would enjoy it just as much. _Since I like Kid's face so much!_

He could even feel another wide grin make its way to his face and he could sense a need to almost skip all the way back to the mansion, _I can already feel him falling for me! He's probably contemplating his feelings at this very second!_

Kid half frowned, looking troubled. His watch swung idly in his grasp, _I think there might be a dent._

Liz and Patty exchanged looks with each other, Liz looking confused and Patty curious. _Kid? Holding hands?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Quick updates make happy fans ;)

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the character in this fanfiction, except for the witch, whom you'll see.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is good night." Death the Kid said, turning to look at Blackstar as he stood in front of the gate into his house. His golden eyes flicked up from the ground to the other student. _Its so late, it could almost be called a good morning, unless...good mornings aren't mornings until the sun has come up. But, technically, after midnight, its the next day-_

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Blackstar grinned, placing his hands behind his head. He unintentionally interrupted Kid's thought process, again. _He seems to have a tendency to get into my head._

The shinigami blinked then folded his arms, giving Blackstar a baffled look, "And why would I do that?"

The other kid rolled his eyes then jabbed his thumb to himself, "Cause that's what ya do with important guests, like myself!"

"Look, we never agreed on you coming in. So go home." Death the Kid said immediately and turned to walk inside until Blackstar yanked him back by his wrist, "Awh, come on, KID! I REALLY wanna come in!" The two struggled, almost matched in strength.

Kid turned to snap at the other boy, it was late and he was done messing around. Anyways, he was sure he had left his bedroom door ajar. How could he do anything if he knew that his bedroom door was open in such a way? What kind of shinigami leaves his door open?

His eyes widened instead and he shoved Blackstar back a more than a few feet onto his ass, shouting, "Move!"

The shinigami did a quick roll back, barely dodging a huge blast of energy that dug a huge fissure in the solid ground, leaving pieces of stone and gravel crackling and crumbling as it passed. Being flexible, Kid had already gotten back to his feet by the time he saw the young witch cackle from up on her broom in the air.

"Liz, Patty-" The meister began to call, hoping to catch his two guns to blast the lone witch from the air. But before the two weapons could transform, another blast of sharp, black energy struck the ground, separating Kid from Liz and Patty.

"Shit." The shinigami hissed as he rolled down next to Blackstar who was still sitting on the ground, blinking, and looking rather confused. But in the next moment, he was up, cracking his knuckles. "Looks like she wants a fight." His kickass grin had made its way onto his features and he crouched down lower, getting ready to spring up into the air.

Kid's hand stopped him as it flattened against his chest, "Wait, stop. Don't you think its odd that she's a lone witch, using her powers in Death City? It doesn't add up." He said quietly, his quick eyes glancing up to the girl.

"Who cares! She obviously wants someone as awesome as me to kick her ass, that's why she found me!" Blackstar shot back, glancing up to the witch. Maybe it was a little weird to have a witch not using a soul protector in the city, but Blackstar couldn't help but strive for a good fight.

Kid frowned and stepped forward as Blackstar leaped into the air, "Wait, Blackstar!" His eyebrows furrowed as they did when he was either deep in contemplation or slightly frustrated. He knew there was something wrong with this scene.

Quickly, he searched the battle area for Liz and Patty, he couldn't begin a real fight if he didn't have them. His eyes jumped across the nasty holes in the ground and saw the two standing near the gate that led into his house. Why weren't they moving? Kid started towards them, then noticed the second witch standing almost behind the taller sister. _Shit._

It was risky, but it was worth a shot, Kid took off in a run, shouting, "Liz, Patty, transform!" He was beginning to see all the hidden witches, slinking out from the shadows. How did he not notice them all before? Now he was sure it was an ambush.

The two sisters agreed with a loud, "Okay!" Before shining up into a pink light and jumping into Kid's hands so he could blast the witch near the gate. After pulling the trigger and barely missing the witch who rolled out of the way, Kid skidded to a stop.

They were being surrounded slowly. Blackstar didn't have a weapon and he wasn't a long distance fighter without Tsubaki. The odds were being stacked against them. Where were all the other meisters? Maka should have sensed this. Was this not real magic?

Kid glanced up to Blackstar as the blue haired assassin leaped up from the ground, throwing a wild punch at the witch. "Yahoo!" The other boy shouted when he missed. The witch had shifted to the side on her broom, dodging his punch so he pushed himself back, bringing his leg over his head for a backwards flip and to smash his foot into the witch's skull.

She came down to the ground, creating a fair sized hole in the concrete. Blackstar's shoes made a soft 'clack' as he landed on the ground next to the hole, giving Kid a thumbs up, "Beat that!"

Kid snorted and began to blast the witches closing in until he noticed something strange. They all looked the same. Every single one of them. It wasn't exactly an ambush, it was an attempt at assassination. His eyes widened at the discovery. "Blackstar!" He shouted, dropping both his weapons. They clacked to the ground while both sisters called to their meister.

Why didn't Blackstar notice her presence? _Stop standing there, gloating!_ Kid's face contorted with panic as he rushed forward to save the other boy from the knife that was diving for his neck.

The shinigami slammed into the blue haired meister, knocking him to the ground for the second time that night as the knife plunged down into his back. He grunted in pain while Blackstar met his gaze from the ground.

All the other witches that looked exactly alike, crumbled to the ground, piles of dirt as they were only manipulated tricks. The lone witch hissed in frustration for missing her target and tore the knife from Kid's back, letting him drop to the ground before retreating back into the shadows. She had been told to kill the assassin, she had been instructed to kill the assassin as he was one of the biggest threats. And she had missed and stabbed Death's son. She couldn't help but bite her lip in worry, what was her Master going to do to her? She did fail.

Blackstar blinked, his eyes darting across Kid's limp body to the blood that was spreading on the dirty ground, Kid's blood that was spreading across the ground then up to Liz and Patty, who were running towards them.

His eyes dropped back down onto Kid's face. It was still so calm as it usually was. No emotion, no pain. But his golden eyes weren't bright anymore, they were dull and that made Blackstar scream, "KID!" Fear bubbled up into his throat.

Blackstar wasn't afraid of death because he felt that even after death, he was still going to be the best of the best, as a God. Yet at that moment, he was aware that he wasn't afraid of himself dying, but of his loved ones dying.

He was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I just got a new phone. And its a touchscreen phone, so no actually buttons. And...I HATE IT. Touchscreens. They're so unreliable. Really.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Blurring visions, mumbling voices, unbearable pain. Time passed, light and dark spread across him over and over. The soft, almost untraceable touch of other people. The feel of warmth radiating from beside him.

That was what the two weeks Kid spent unconscious were filled with. Halfs of everything he had once had. Even half his memory. They were fragments, as though they were pieces of a broken mirror shattered on the floor that he couldn't quite seem to put back together in just the right order.

Soul, pushing his hands into his pockets, the deep, non nonchalant voice he used. Liz and how she put her foot on the table in such a position as she painted her toe nails. Maka, the way she seemed to always beam with new knowledge and strength everyday. Patty, her strange way of coping with the world, making paper giraffes and breaking their necks. Tsubaki, her soft smile and quiet voice full of kindness. And...

And...?

Kid stirred just barely at the thought. The lingering feeling that he was forgetting someone tingled inside his chest. A person who mattered to him, someone he thought he could put his trust in. They were a fading feeling, a dream that couldn't quite be remembered, a forgotten thought.

He couldn't even place if there was another person. Instinct told him that there was, because Tsubaki needed a meister, but his memories were vague of this sixth person. Death the Kid let out a long breath, it made his chest ache, but it was calming.

_If there isn't a sixth person that I know, then who would Tsubaki be training with? Of course, it would be improper of me to not remember her meister's name and face, so I must know who this person is. I can't not know, how would I show my face around everyone?_

A strong warmth covered his hand, its heat engulfing the cool touch of his own skin. Its distracting, Kid shifted, but its a nice warmth. A warmth that showed concern. One that reminded him of a person with plenty of personal strength. _And ego._ He thought mildly to himself.

Blackstar.

The cocky, lopsided grin that showed true intentions, showed his honest emotion. His confidence. The fit of his body, how it was toned to muscle perfection yet he was still slim. The battle cry he proudly emitted constantly, the sound could fill Kid's ears no matter how far away he was. The fact that the meister was constantly boasting about surpassing God.

_Was he...alright? Had that witch gotten to him? _Kid thought, a frown begging to pull down at his lips. _Of course not, he's an assassin. He wouldn't get killed off that easily. He wouldn't be begging for my respect if he could get knocked off that fast._

But the thought of Blackstar and his well being wouldn't move on. It stuck just as bad as the thought of Kid leaving something unsymmetrical. It was unhinging to think that Blackstar had that much control over what he thought. The small ticking bomb in his mind that was Blackstar.

_Nonsense. I just worry about his safety. Its normal for comrades to worry about one another. Worry is worry. Its nothing else._

He felt his hand grow hotter, and someone else's fingers curled around his own. Strength flowed through the touch, and Kid felt his soul become lighter. The darkness wasn't so heavy, his thoughts weren't so crowded.

And so, he opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry and the light hurt his eyes so he immediately closed them again but it was enough to catch attention.

"Guys! Guys, he's waking up!"

The shouting made Kid's head hurt, throbbing with each word. He couldn't help but grimace, _so loud._ He peeked through one eye to stare right into a Blackstar's face.

"Does it hurt bad?" The blue haired meister asked casually, so casually that it almost seemed like he was talking about the weather. Not that it was Blackstar's style to notice the weather. Then Blackstar poked Kid's cheek with his finger, "'Cause your face is scowling, like you're in pain."

Death the Kid turned his head away, he could barely process what Blackstar was even talking about. He had just woken up, what was the need of so many questions?

"Hey, Kid!" Blackstar whined, getting closer in response to the shinigami turning his head away, "Come on, answer me! I was real worried about you, you know! Geez, you were out for like two weeks! You can't ignore ME!" The assassins eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. He was never one to enjoy getting ignored, or rather he didn't enjoy it when the attention wasn't directly on him constantly.

"Of course it hurts, you dumbass." Kid grumbled, staring out the window of the infirmary. Admitting pain to such an ego filled person, what was this coming to? He'll surely laugh and make fun-

Blackstar gripped Kid's hand tighter, "I won't lose again. And you won't ever get hurt after this." The blue haired meister said seriously, staring hard at the white bed sheets. His eyes were filled with honest determination, clear with ambition and full of promise.

Kid felt a sudden hard thud in his heart, making it increase in speed. He quickly re-averted his eyes, _its nothing, nothing. _He hurriedly told himself through the pounding of his own heart, as if the faster he told himself the more it would make it go away. _Its just the injury._

The shinigami couldn't completely convince himself. But that was okay, he could trust Blackstar. If anyone, he could trust Blackstar. He curled his own fingers around the other boy's, tightening his own grip.

For the love of GOD, he could trust Blackstar.

xxx

Everyone else hurried in afterward, all relieved to see their friend had come out okay from such a wound. Maka had brought a basket of apples, and Tsubaki had brought an assortment of food covered in chocolate that Blackstar bragged about helping pick out. Liz and Patty were both sitting closely by their meister's side, feeling partially guilty for his injury.

"Its not your fault. I dropped you two, I should've been more strategic." Kid told them calmly, in his usual smooth voice. His eyes had readjusted to the light and he stared blankly at his two weapons. Most of the pain had subdued, so at the moment, he was feeling fine.

Maka and Soul left the basket of apples, bidding Kid a good night and heading home so Soul could start his turn for making dinner that night. Tsubaki watched the pair leave then turned to Kid and took a graceful bow.

"I think we'll be on our way also. Blackstar hasn't quite finished the homework due tomorrow," She said simply from behind her fist, glancing over to her meister who was stuffing his face with the chocolate. "Good night, Kid. Liz, Patty." She waved slightly, "I hope you feel better in the morning. Return to school soon." Her soft smile was then gone as she stepped out the door with Blackstar following in a half hobble as he pushed another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Night, Kid! Don't forget to dream about me!" The assassin slammed the door shut, rattling the walls but then leaving the room silent.

Liz looked back over to Kid, blinking in a surprised manor. _Was her meister blushing?_

xxx

"What are you so happy for, Blackstar?" Tsubaki asked calmly, giving her a small giggle. She had never seen him so rambunctious before. Unless he had just recently discovered a new way of intense training or he had defeated an enemy in battle.

He tromped along with his hands behind his head, grinning larger than ever. He couldn't help a small chuckle pass through his lips before he bragged, "Kid held my hand today, he squeezed it too! Its a new level, I'll say!" He cackled then, stomping even wider than before.

Tsubaki smiled, following her meister quietly. _I knew it had to do with Kid._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

It wasn't exactly unclear on how the witch had gotten into Shibusen. She had used a Soul Protector. So, that was stating the easily seen: the obvious. Of course, there were probably more witches than just her hiding around, sneaking about. But that wasn't the problem. The real question was, what were her intentions? Her motive for trying to kill Blackstar? Why had this witch tried to assassinate the assassin?

Kid turned the page with a soft crinkling noise, staring hard at the page. He had been hoping the library would give him some edge of a clue to the answers. But, his plan was turning to the point of being obnoxiously fruitless.

He slid the book shut, running his hand down the cover with a small sigh, _Nothing, there's nothing here. I've been looking for hours,_ His golden eyes flicked over to the clock. The sun would be setting soon, he would have to return home. Or have people come find him and then drag him home. _Such a bother. This is all a bother. My injuries were worse than I had expected. She hadn't used just any old ordinary dagger._ A thought slid through his mind as the shinigami pushed the book onto the shelf perfectly.

Of course it was a special dagger, if it were going to be used to murder Blackstar it would have to be.

Kid pushed his hands into his pockets, scoping the book spines one last time. _I've read all the assassin related books, nothing comes across a grudge with witches. That directly relates to Blackstar, that is._

"YAHOO!"

As if it were his silent cue, Blackstar came running down the aisle of the library, fist raised, grin set in place. He slid to a stop with a soft squeaking noise, standing right in front of Kid.

"Its a library, you're supposed to be quiet." The shinigami stared down at the blue haired meister who giggled at the response. Kid felt himself begin to frown, _RULES. There are rules set in place, could this imbecile stop breaking them for once-_

"I've been looking for you," Blackstar sniffed, flicking his thumb across his nose in a prideful manor. His other arm was on his hip, "The guy who's gunna surpass God made time to look for you! Of course, I knew you'd be here." He boasted, putting his other hand back on his hip, breathing a loud breath through his nose, "I don't waste time. Time is power. I have an unlimited time limit then, I guess!" He started to laugh loudly, gaining a stare from the librarian. A very annoyed stare.

"If you have an infinite amount of time, then why would it matter if you used some of it to find me?" Kid said simply, pushing past his classmate to leave the library. _I'll try to talk to father about it. He'll surely know something._

When the golden eyed boy noticed Blackstar was following him, he asked, "What did you want again?"

Blackstar scratched his cheek, rolling his eyes up so that he avoided eye contact like a child. It was a motion that was almost...cute. "Well," A grin broke through his features, "I wanted to go out to eat!"

Kid pushed open the doors to the library with both hands, making sure to use the same amount of force on each surface, "And that involves me, how?"

Blackstar blinked once, shoulders drooping slightly in a modest sign of surprise, _so dense, Kid._ Hurrying along or be left behind, the assassin ran in front of Kid so he could jab a finger in the other boy's face, "No, you're coming with me!"

Kid pushed Blackstar's finger away politely, "I have to go home soon."

_If he goes home, I won't get to eat with him and then we won't move forward! THAT IS NOT OKAY. Always move forward, always work harder! Every assassin knows to never give up!_ Blackstar's determined stare glimmered in his eyes. _I'm BLACKSTAR, I won't take that no for an answer!_

Kid's eyes widened in surprise as he was lifted lightly off the floor and slung over a tanned shoulder.

"Now, let's go eat!" Blackstar patted the other boy's back with his semi-gloved hand, "I was thinking something with lots of MEAT! 'Cause-"

"Put me down." Kid stated firmly, pushing himself into a position so he could look over his shoulder to the blue haired meister. But it only made his injury sting. Annoyed with its persistence, Kid frowned deeper, it should've already healed over. But, the matter at hand is more important.

"The doctor said you can't strain yourself 'cause of your injury, so I'm going to be kind and give a guy like you some help." Blackstar grinned proudly, as though he had just come up with the greatest idea ever. He probably DID think he had come up with the greatest idea ever. _I'm holding Kid! This battle for his heart is probably already over!_ Blackstar thought cheekily. _And he's so dainty!_

Kid paused, _guy like me?_ His eyes narrowed, _what did THAT mean? _"that's not the point! Put me down this instant! Right now! I demand you put me down!" Kid squirmed and when squirming was in vain, as Blackstar's grip was like a vice, he resulted to full out struggling consisting of kicking, slapping and pounding. "You're going to wrinkle my clothes! Put me down, you imbecile!"

Blackstar blinked and stopped walking. His eyes were staring at Kid from over his own shoulder. It looked like he was mulling over the decision mildly. Then he cracked his lopsided smile, "You're really light for a boy, Kid!" And then the strong, determined assassin began to tromp off again down the hall, laughing his wild laugh.

_WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?-!_

xxx

Blackstar nibbled on the toothpick between his teeth. He patted his stomach in show that he was full then placed both his hands behind his head. "Thanks for the meal, Kid!"

The shinigami sighed, shooting a quick, annoyed look to Blackstar as they walked down the street, "Don't invite me to dinner then make me pay. How unclassy." He pushed the black wallet back into his back pocket of his pants.

The blue haired meister let out a small giggle, squirming under the hard stare before they walked on in silence.

The sun was long gone, leaving the grinning moon to bleed through his teeth. The street was empty, not surprising for Shibusen though; Normal people weren't too fond of wandering aimlessly through the passages when it got dark.

"Ne," Blackstar glanced over to the thin, elegant boy next to him, "Kid."

"Hm?"

"Can I see your injury?" He asked, sounding as casual as anything else he usually asked. Blackstar wasn't one for embarrassment or shame; It wasn't in his blood and it wasn't in his personality.

Kid also glanced to Blackstar, "...Why would you want to see that?"

Blackstar looked forward, seeing Kid's mansion coming into view. He wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. He remembered back to the night he'd spent there and let a grin slide out, "Because I wanna see it! She got you pretty bad!"

The shinigami rolled his eyes, staying rather quiet except for the weary sigh he let slip out.

Suddenly his shirt was being pulled up and his pale skin was being exposed, "If you won't do it, I'll just show myself!" Blackstar forced the material up farther, shooting a very monkey like smile up to the other meister.

"When did I ever say it was okay?" Kid snapped, struggling to pull his shirt back down. _How utterly humiliating! Me, being exposed in PUBLIC! How unproper!_ He was afraid Blackstar would rip his shirt and so he forced himself to stay calm. Mostly by thinking about symmetrical objects.

The grin Blackstar sported slipped, faltering just a bit as he saw the bandages that encircled Death the Kid's torso. He could see the spot of red where the dagger had been forced into. Everyone was right; It hadn't yet healed. Without a pause in thought, Blackstar ran his fingers over it slowly yet gently.

Kid glanced back over his shoulder to the serious expression that Blackstar had adopted but stayed silent. He didn't say anything, and there was nothing to be said anyway.

"It won't happen again." Blackstar finally spoke, fixing the back of Kid's shirt as he straightened up, "I'm too good to let you get hurt like that!" He jabbed his thumb to himself. He couldn't help but feel a small sting of guilt. It was partially his fault that Kid had gotten stabbed in the first place. But he was going to subconsciously overrun that guilt with determination. There was no point in self mutilation when there could be improvement found in the mistake.

"Hmph." Kid smirked, pushing his hands into his pockets. He had already smoothed down all his clothing to look as though nothing had ever happened. He turned slightly towards Blackstar and the two stared at one another.

"Blackstar, would you like to come in?"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Eight is Kid's favorite number.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

It didn't even register. The question flew in one ear and out the other, making Blackstar breathe out a loud, "Huhh?" He slumped his shoulders with the sound, staring at Kid blankly.

Kid frowned, feeling a snap of anger jolt through him. _How could the self absorbed idiot not hear me? He's less than ten feet away! _"Nevermind, it was nothing." He said simply as there was no way he was going to say it again. It was hard enough the first time; Kid was just asking for Blackstar to come in and break precious items in his house!

"Stop it right there!" Blackstar sprung over, grabbing a huge handful of Kid's collar to keep him from walking inside.

"Gek!" Kid jerked back with a choking noise, almost collapsing to the ground. His neck had basically been cut by the crisp collar of his shirt and when Blackstar whipped his hands behind his back as though he were innocent, Kid let his proper self slip for a moment.

"Dammit, you could've killed me! And you probably wrinkled my shirt!" He growled through his teeth, stomping one foot loudly on the stone street. His hands were clenched into tight and furious fists by his sides.

The blue haired meister let out a small, perfectly tuned note of a whistle then grinned, "But Kid, I had to ask you something only someone as important as me should get to ask! I only have the right!" He clenched a fist into the air, staring up at what could only be said as a fantasy in the assassin's eyes. Letting out a snort of air through his nostrils, he chuckled to himself.

_Father forbid I know what he's thinking._ Kid eyed the other boy skeptically, rolling his eyes not after long. _Well, getting angry with this airhead won't get me anywhere. And I still must talk to Father._ He quickly straightened out his shirt, fixing his collar back into perfection, "Blackstar-"

"CAN I COME IN?" The blue haired assassin shouted in his face, eyes sparkling and cheeks pink with excitement. He was only inches away from Kid, their noses were basically touching._ He looks so...NICE up close! I bet I look great up close too! I can see his soft lips in front of me, those adorable cheeks... Right now he's probably trying to restrain himself from kissing me!_ Although it was probably more the opposite.

_Does he have no personal space? _Kid pushed Blackstar back with one finger on his forehead, "I just asked you if you had wanted to. But I guess I can take that for an answer," He glanced away, making a rather disgusted face, "However unproper it may be."

"YAHOO!" Blackstar pumped a fist in an excited cheer, snatching up Kid's hand to drag him towards the mansion, "Let's GOOO!" He took off at lightning speed, forcing Kid to stumble after him, stuttering, "Blackstar!"

xxx

Kid began breathing heavily, folding himself over to put his hands on his knees. His lungs were burning with their need for oxygen, their need to live.

Blackstar didn't look winded or tired or like he had even broken a sweat, "That was a good run! Dontcha think, Kid?" He put his hands on his hips, breathing in a pleasant whiff of the hallway air.

"If you were going to run around my house," Kid snapped, jerking his head up to glare angrily at Blackstar, "Then you didn't have to drag me along too! I have to go talk to my Father, I can't go to him like this.." He glanced down to himself, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Blackstar, leaned to one side casually while his hands rested behind his head, "Why not? You look fine to me. And that's saying a lot!"

"I must go change," Kid let out a finalized breath, completely ignoring Blackstar's comment. He walked down several long, winding hallways with Blackstar following closely behind, walking in his usual tromp.

_Kid's house is so big! So much bigger than mine! We'd have to sit RIGHT next to each other on the bed- _Blackstar's mind traveled idly, until he happened upon a GRAND idea. An idea so good that it made him cackle aloud as they walked into Kid's perfectly clean room.

"What is so funny?" Kid demanded, glancing to the other boy as he yanked his shirt over the top of his head. He didn't take his shirt off in a girl fashion, nor did he rip it off, just simply pulled it over his head from the back. Which made Blackstar appreciate him all the more.

The sudden sight of Kid's skin froze Blackstar's 'hamster on wheel' brain, and he gawked, unable to answer the question. His mouth hung open and his eyes roamed wildly over the torso. It was so clean, so smooth and flawless as though no one had ever laid their hands upon it before.

If eyes could rape.

"Stop staring like an idiot." Kid whipped the shirt right into Blackstar's face, rolling his eyes. _Crazy moron_. As he sifted through his door, precariously one might add, Blackstar let the dirty shirt fall into his lap.

He would've snatched it up and hurled it right back, in a fury, so he wouldn't be seen as 'the loser' but Kid's smell had filled his senses, numbing them down. The sweet, yet refined smell of Death the Kid; It rolled in waves, lingering in his mind. It was like a drug. He couldn't get enough.

"Kid," Blackstar said, squeezing the shirt in his grip as though it were his life force, "You have been invited to come over to my house! Aren't you excited?"

"I don't want to. Its probably a mess." Kid shot him a knowing look then slipped his arms into a white, button up shirt.

With a long whine, Blackstar squirmed as though he had to pee, "C'moon, Kid! What if I promise to not break anything today while you talk with your dad?" His voice had risen an octave, as it did when he wasn't getting his way.

_Not. Break. ANYTHING? The promise is so rich._ Kid began to button up his shirt with shaking fingers. He couldn't help but be excited by such a promise! _Everything would stay in order? Nothing would have to be replaced?_ It was just perfect, "As long as you keep up your end, then alright." He said, trying to stay calm but his voice hinted at his excitement.

Blackstar shot him a thumbs up as Kid left the room. "This is an easy task!" He laughed, flinging the shirt over his shoulder to give himself a fan of the sweet smell of the shinigami.

There was a small clink afterward, followed by shifting and then a swoop. In immediate response, Blackstar flipped around, catching the bottle of pills before they touched the ground. He'd ALMOST knocked it onto the floor. Almost.

On closer examination, it was a prescription bottle that had been sitting on Kid's bedside table. Blackstar dropped onto the ground into a butterfly sitting position so he could concentrate on the bottle. Kid's name ran across the lable and under that was the name of the drug. After the long, long name, it read:

FOR EXCRUCIATING PAIN

_Kid._ Blackstar thought seriously before he glanced over to where a vase sat. The vase spiraled in a blue and turquoise color with a dragon-like design. Of course, the very base of the design was symmetrical, so it was strange that it seemed to be rocking.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to decide whether his eyes were only deceiving him. When the vase flipped off the table, Blackstar chose: Not deceiving. He dropped the bottle, letting it roll whichever way it wanted, and dove for the vase.

At the same moment, the door was pushed open while Kid's voice said, "Blackstar, Father wants to-" His eyes dropped down on the blue haired boy sprawled on his floor, holding the vase with his pinkie finger, "I thought we agreed on NOT breaking anything."

"I WAS ONLY LOOKING!"

"Put it back, put it back before you break it." Kid warned in a rush of words, glaring down at the assassin.

After the vase had been firmly place on the table, Kid cleared his throat, calming himself, _its fine, its fine, its not broken, its fine. _"Father wants to see and talk with you."

Blackstar glanced over to him then nodded, "Right!" The two left the room, leaving the bottle of pills half under the bed, half hidden from view.

xxx

"Ohh, Blackstar-!" Shinigami turned to face the two boys as they walked up onto the platform, "I see you two have become very good friends, oho!"

Kid glanced down to see how close Blackstar was standing. _I hadn't even noticed..I always notice. _He seemed surprised but Blackstar laughed, "Nyahaha, of course! Kid's my favorite!" He looped an arm around Kid's neck, yanking him to touching close range.

"Onto business though!" Shinigami stated, holding up one of his large hands in a matter-of-fact way, "Kid, your injury?"

"It hasn't healed over just yet." The younger shinigami answered solemnly, glancing to the floor.

"Well, I've learned of a way to make it heal much, MUCH faster!" His father bounced back and forth with a spring like sound, "Blackstar, since the dagger was aimed for you, you must give Kid a kiss! Its witch logic!" He chuckled, sipping a sudden cup of tea.

Blackstar blinked, his eyes widening. _This. Is. My. CHANCE. It has been given to me by a GOD, of course 'cause I'm special!_ This was not a time to mess up, not a time to have second thoughts or hesitate. He shoved Kid down to the floor, making sure to force his arms down before any thoughts could run through the shinigami's head.

"Blackstar-" Kid frowned, attempting to wrestle his arms free. _What is he-_

"I'm going to save your life," Blackstar grinned, his head leaning in and his sight focused straight on Kid's soft, simple lips. "Feel blessed." He murmured huskily between them, breathing in Kid's air as the shinigami tried to blurt out one more protest.

"Black-"

It was warm, like sharing a warm cup of cocoa. The sensation of Kid just being under him was enough to send Blackstar straight up into euphoria but getting to share a kiss was just out of the box. He ran his tongue across Kid's lower lip before pulling back slowly, his hesitance obvious. He wanted more, he wanted it all. The clothes to be torn off, the body to be taken all in by himself. He wanted to hear the other boy's cries of ecstasy.

"JUST KIDDING." Shinigami burst out in a sweet, sing-song voice. He looked down to the two boys. Kid who was blushing, laying under Blackstar and the assassin who had a lustful air about him, over top, "Oh, you already did it?"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Kid had stormed off in a huff, stomping his way out of the room his father spent most of his time. He seemed furious, and slightly embarrassed and even after Shinigami had called after him to come back, Kid didn't even spare a glance.

"Oh, dear," Shinigami's eyes frowned slightly while he shared a look with Blackstar who had also stood up. "It seems Kid has gotten angry. My adorable son," He cupped his face, shaking from side to side with his anxiety, "Angry with me!"

Blackstar scratched his cheek, cocking his head to the side slightly in his confusion, "Why would he be angry?" _It CAN'T be because of that kiss! Who wouldn't want to kiss me? I mean, the girls are begging to kiss just my bicep 'cause I'm a hero!_ He snorted with the pride, having lost the first point he had originally started thinking about. Then he snapped back to it, "Oh! I'll ask Tsubaki!" He grinned, waving to Shinigami, "Later!"

And the blue haired assassin took off at an run so quick he was almost unseen, leaving Shinigami still trying to utter a word. But he just sighed, "Oh, dear." Once more before sipping a cup of tea.

xxx

"TSUBAKI!" Blackstar burst into the room from the window, sliding across the floor on a jacket that he had thrown on the floor of his bedroom, "TSUBAKI!" Quickly he ducked to avoid the pair of shoes hanging from the fan blades, then he hurried out into the hall.

"Down here, Blackstar." Her soft voice answered from downstairs in their apartment.

As he slammed into the kitchen, sliding across the tile and straight past his weapon in front of the stove, Blackstar cheered, "TADAIMA!"

He had rushed home right after his cherished moment with Kid, looking for Tsubaki, and secretly for some advice. Although he wouldn't admit it, believing that he was giving her a gift-the ability to give him advice, he actually cherished Tsubaki and believed her really valuable. She told him many useful things, when he chose to listen.

Rushing back over to the counter, growing bored immediately with gliding along the floors, he stared at the soup she had simmering on the stove, "I thought you were going to be late to dinner, Blackstar."

He put his fists onto his hips, confidence radiating from the muscular meister, "Me? LATE? For DINNER? Don't make me laugh, Tsubaki!" Which of course, on cue, Blackstar cackled loudly up towards the ceiling.

She put her hand in front of her mouth, smiling gently to him, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Her hand lightly put the lid on the soup, letting it cook a bit longer.

With a blink of surprise, Blackstar groaned, "Uhmm," Then snapped his fingers, slamming down into a seat at the table and patting the surface of the wood as though he were doing a drug dealing, "Right, right. Tsubaki, today something wonderful happened! Wonderful things happen to wonderful people," He rocked back into his chair, knocking it up onto two legs as he smirked proudly, "So its not like I'm surprised that such an AWESOME thing happened to me, but.."

She slowly took a seat down at the table too, "But?"

"His reaction didn't exactly match up to mine, so I wanted to understand why. I mean, I can't see why he would react this way since what happened was completely perfect!"

Tsubaki smiled again, looking to her meister. As much as he was carefree, Blackstar did think about things, and worried about things. He just did it differently than most, and dealt with it differently. She admired his confidence that never seemed to falter and his pride that kept him with his views. "I take it you mean Kid, right?"

He guffawed a huge laugh, seeming pleased as he rocked back at an extremely dangerous angle, "I knew you'd be on top a things, Tsubaki!" Then Blackstar nodded once, growing a more serious demeanor, "He ran off after I tackled him into a kiss."

Tsubaki blinked then gave him a nervous smile. _Blackstar, running away from that is a NORMAL reaction!_ She put her hands on the table, leaning towards her friend, "Well, why don't you just go ask him? And see what he really thought about it?"

At this offer, Blackstar almost lost his balance in the chair, which was now only standing on one leg. He wobbled, rocked and almost tipped right over, but when he shouted, "GREAT IDEA!" He seemed unphased by the slip up. Slamming the chair back to the ground, Blackstar grabbed up Tsubaki's hands, shaking them wildly, "Thank you, thank you, Tsubaki! I'll go do that now!"

She watched him go silently before chuckling softly to herself. _You try your best, Blackstar, but you let things slip past you all the time. Oh well, it makes you happy. The way you are._

xxx

_Kiss. Kissing. Kisses. Us kissing. Together. There's no other way but together. Me. And him. Kissing._ Kid let the words ramble through his jumbled brain as he paced back and forth in his large dining room. _Father, its all father's fault. But why? Where did kissing come into this picture? Kissing has nothing to do with the wound, the wound-_

"Kid? What's wrong? If you keep pacing around frantically like this, I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself." Liz captured the shinigami's attention, finally looking up from her wet nails.

Patty clapped her hands once, "BOOM!" Her contribution to the conversation was then ignored and she continued coloring in her coloring book.

He made a face, a desperate face full of anxiety. One he usually wore when he thought too long. Kid's shoulders seemed to sag in his crisp button up shirt, while his eyes froze on Liz, shining with insecurity. Frankly, he looked pitfiful all around.

Liz blinked, seeing it was more than just some little obsessive trinket in symmetry, "What, Kid? That kind of pathetic look doesn't suit you."

"I just...Oh, Liz, whatever will I do? I don't even know what to do in this situation!" He fell to the floor, pounding it with his fist, "I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can't even understand one kiss!"

"Somebody kissed you?" The idea surprised her so much she took her legs off the top of the table to listen in. Kid seemed more of a prude than anything, but it wasn't as though she thought of him as a 'golden cherry boy.'

"Kid and Monkey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The younger of the sisters sang song, scribbling along the coloring book. She had never stayed in the lines, unless it somehow benefited her in her world so her hand just ran around the paper in a circular motion over and over again.

Kid slammed his fist along the ground again, "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW!" He screamed, as Patty had indicated her knowledge of the incident was quite up to date. She knew just who Kid was crying about.

Liz looked between the two frantically, seeming nervous, "Wait! Hey, guys! I don't know who it is-"

The echo rang through the whole house, ringing loud enough to cause everyone to fall into silence and look up. Patty let her crayon roll across the smooth table top while Kid pushed himself to his knees in a petty manor.

The doorbell.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support. (: I hope to continue to get it in the future.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in the fanfiction except for the witch. Who by all means is mine.

* * *

Her eyes widened as surprised when they fell upon the blue haired assassin standing in the doorway to their house. "Black...star?" Liz murmured, giving him a slightly skeptical look before resting her fist on her hip, "What are you doing here?"

"So this IS Kid's place!" Blackstar snorted through his nose, a prideful gleam shimmering in his eyes, "I knew it!" He slammed his foot several times against the ground as his pride overflowed, "Nyahaha, my sense of direction never fails me!"

Liz's eyes flicked to the giant skull representing the Death family that hung over the door of the majestic mansion, _who else would live here? Haven't you been here before anyway? _She sighed again, giving the idiot standing before her a look. "What did you- Wah, hey!"

Blackstar had already pushed past her with one swift motion, "Lemme in!" He took several long strides into the room then flipped around to face Liz again, snapping a finger to her.

Slowly pushing the large door closed after her unexpected guest, Liz also turned to face him slowly. Her eyebrows furrowed together, "What?" Her shoulders slumped slightly in her confusion.

While they shared a moment of silence, Patty tromped into the room and over to her sister. She cocked her head to the side, sticking one finger to her open mouth then glanced to Blackstar. "Huh?"

Blackstar closed his eyes, a grin forming on his confident face. "Now, I don't like waiting because it's not my style. So, where's Kid?" He demanded, slamming his hands on his hips and snapping his eyes open. Their usual sharp, cocky look stared the weapons in the face.

The two sisters looked between each other, confusion shining brightly in their faces. Liz cocked her hip to the side and pointed one finger back to Blackstar, "We saw him leave with you."

Blackstar's eyes opened wide in surprise and his shoulders slumped as he lost a sliver of his confidence. Then he frowned, dropping himself into hard thought. _Lessee, I was at the school, then I went home and I talked to Tsubaki. She told me to come here, and now-_ "Wha'! IMPOSSIBLE! I came here to talk to Kid!"

"It wasn't that long ago either." Liz replied in sync with her hand finding her cocked hip as she tried to recall the memory of her meister departing. But it wasn't long before she frowned, heavily sighing, "I don't really remember." The taller sister waved her hand at Blackstar, brushing away the topic, "I was filing my nails when 'you' came."

The other sister rocked backwards onto her heels, her fingers intertwined behind her, "You said you had something to show him, yup." She grinned a cat-like smile with her baby face. "Real important business like stuff."

Blackstar frowned, a slightly annoyed but almost completely naive expression etched into his features. "Nobody's me but me. Who's making me look bad?" Then when his thoughts had cycled the idea enough times, he grinned, "Well! Who WOULDN'T want to be me? Nyahah, of course I have fans who dress up to be me!" He slammed his thumb to point at his face, "Of course, nothing's as good as the real thing!"

Liz rolled her eyes, the words annoying and monkey consecutively appearing in her mind, "And if anyone did want to be you, why would they come here for Kid? What does that do for them? Wouldn't they come looking for you?"

"Of course, this is a kind of...ceremony.." His words trailed away into nothing when Blackstar hit a sudden realization. A frown mingled into his brow before his fingers found his chin. _Me. And Kid. Kid who's important to me. Important and now missing._ Current events flashed through his mind, one specifically involving a knife. His head jerked up and his eyes bore into the two sisters.

"We're going to go find Kid."

xxx

Kid's shoes clicked lightly against the stone road. He followed the back of Blackstar slowly with his usual calm, unreadable expression. His hands were in the pockets of his perfect black pants and when Blackstar stopped up ahead of him, he brought himself to a slow stop as well.

The blue haired meister turned around to face him with a lopsided grin but Kid didn't even bat an eye as he judged the distance between them. His eyes studied the setting slowly, capturing everything.

It wasn't a very open area of Shibusen, surrounded by alleyways and tall buildings. A place full of twisting pathways and confusion around every corner. The part of town where witches lurked. There was a relatively large gap between the two, as though they were facing off. Blackstar's hands were close to his sides, fingers twitching against his thigh. An eerie stare glowed in the assassin's eyes, the grin less lopsided and more crooked. Kid could feel the crackle of magic crawl across his skin and he took a second to let out a sigh.

"Who are you?"

The question hung heavily in the air and for a moment, it was only a staring contest between the two meisters. But, as though he were caving in, Blackstar let out a cackle, "The gig may be up, but I've already got you where I need you." His eyes rolled back into his head with a sickening sound as though he were sucking them back with a straw. They rolled full circle to reveal shining yellow eyes with dark black pupils shaped like smooth ovals. Witch eyes.

"You may be a part of this, but you're only bait for a bigger fish," A woman's voice murmured from Blackstar's mouth with a airy flip to her words. He thrust out his hands, making a triangle with his thumbs and fore fingers.

Kid felt a tug in the air levels as the magic conformed and began moving slowly through the shape the witch had made with her hands, becoming magic reliable to use for a strong, heavy sorcery.

And on cue, the area under Kid's feet began to glow in the shape of a triangle, spell writing appearing quickly along the sides and all across the middle. It shined up into Kid's face, reflecting in his eyes as he looked down with a frustrated, yet surprised expression. _Shit_. The air began to rise, pulling at his clothes and ruffling his hair, an effect from the magic becoming stronger. And with the spell in place, the witch's face contorted to a twisted grin.

"If you use magic, my father will know. All the meisters will know!" Kid argued, agitation finding its way into his voice. His hands clenched into fists.

"It won't matter if all the meisters in the WORLD show up!" She cried with a horrid laugh, snapping her fingers to activate her trap, "HE won't let ANY of them interfere!"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction except the witch.

* * *

There was a tightness in Blackstar's chest that didn't agree with his bravery. This tightness was worry for _his_ Kid. He didn't have time to find Tsubaki, didn't have time to report Kid's disappearance. Springing from rooftop to rooftop, Blackstar's senses hit a wave of activation. He glanced down, calling to the two sisters who were running through the alleyways, "Somebody's using magic!"

Liz, a few strides ahead of the prancing Patty, stared up to Blackstar with a serious frown, calling, "It's probably the person with Kid!"

Blackstar nodded, once, and fell into anxious silence. Kid, injured and probably taken off guard, was likely in a state of distress. The worst possible situation would be the one thing Death's son could never recover from. The one thing that could stop Blackstar in his tracks. A thing that not even shinigamis could escape at some level.

Death.

Fluttering about like a raging bird, Blackstar's heart's handle on his imagination was slipping. Picturing the one person who meant more than all the power in the world drowning pitifully in his own blood was far from Blackstar's earlier promise. Every time he blinked, Blackstar grudgingly survived through flashes of Kid's torn and battered body receiving blow after blow. The once cocky glow of those yellow orbs diluting into a dull shade of gray of dwindling life. A cough, a moan and blood stain clothing and then _silence._

It drove Blackstar into shouting, "I'm going ahead!" His speed took a spike of adrenaline and before Liz could even attempt to convince the assassin of a better plan, he was far gone. Cursing under her breath, Liz nodded to Patty to move forward, "Come on, we have to help Kid."

Blackstar followed the magic flashes, his eyes finding the enormous triangle smoldering in the air with a yellow heat. The clouds were beginning to rumble and draw close to the scene, rampaging gray and black colors across the sky. Blackstar skidded across the gravel of an older rooftop, sizing up his enemy with a harsh glare. This was personal, more personal than any other fight he'd ever had.

Down below, the ground was crackling in the scorch marks of the same triangular mark that wavered against the dark clouds. Two figures, only a walking distance apart caught his attention. One, looking awfully and dreadfully familiar, was crumpled on the stones of the road limply, dark hair fluttering in the harsh winds. The other was a person with the features most completely adjacent to his own. His eyes met those of what looked to be a witch as his alternate stared him down. Yellow eyes, not far from the color of Kid's but entirely different.

Blackstar gritted his teeth in fury, pointing a finger down to the masquerading witch, "Don't think you'll get away with trying to be a copycat!" His legs focused, drinking in power as he lowered into a crouched position to jump. Springing into the air with one firm, raised fist, Blackstar exclaimed, "There's only ONE Blackstar! And you're about to get a good piece of him!"

xxx

A muffled groan weaved its way from between his lips. Throbbing thudded in every part of his body, pulsating randomly but unmercifully, each growing more forceful. His fingers groped for anything but nothing all at once, the sounds of the outside world coming in one by one like switches being flipped. A familiar voice was shouting, anger raising the sound to unbearable pitches.

The roaring of the earth underneath him drew Kid's eyes open with a grogginess that could have been mistaken for sleep deprivation if anyone hadn't known better. The memory rushed back into his aching head with the intensity of a broken dam and he grabbed at his pounding forehead in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

His eyes, although his vision was blurry, found Blackstar's back as it rocked back and forth. Kid attempted to call out to the other meister, but he only managed a raspy breath. His lungs were burning and for a panicking moment, his body racked for breath it didn't have. He rolled to his stomach, coughing, hacking.

And when he actually looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and a frown found his lips. Standing about him were all the meisters that had been scattered through the city, encircling the battle field with sober stares. He found Maka and Soul together and next to them was his own pair of sisters, Liz and Patty. Both wore overly masked expressions of worry. In a moment's notice, a voice cried.

"Look! Kid's awake!"

A shuffle of approaching footsteps clacked against the concrete where Kid visibly flinched at the next voice. Blackstar's scream rang over all the people's heads, harsh, viciously angry and intimidating. "_Don't touch him!_" His stare bore through those who had dared to move in the first place, and Kid then took note of the bloody figure who was still in Blackstar's wrath. Her hands were curled into her crimson colored face, the witch's body wracking with sobs.

Horrified at the inhuman shine in his best friend's eyes, Kid struggled, although with determination, to stand on his trembling legs. "Blackstar.." He coughed, one step felt like a hundred, but each step was closer to the blue haired boy slamming fistfuls of fury upon a crying girl. "Blackstar, stop."

But his pleas didn't quite reach the ears of the assassin before Kid stopped in his tracks, mustering up his energy. "BLACKSTAR!" He screamed to the hazy clouds, clenching his hands into courageous fists.

All eyes found the shinigami, along with Blackstar's wide, surprised yet softening orbs. There was a steely silence hanging over the group, seriousness enveloping them in cold. Maka's gloved hands couldn't help but grip into fists as she watched while Soul stood, unblinking. Tsubaki, terribly worried over her own meister had her hand over her mouth, unable to say anything. Stein's eyes flicked between the two boys from behind his shimmering glasses and smoke.

Blackstar's fists, speckled with dirtied blood fell to his sides in awe. "Kid...I thought.." The boy let out a relieved laugh, although there was a hint of something else behind it. His eyebrows wrinkled in concern, even with his smile. "Kid..Kid..Geez," He drew his arm across his face roughly, letting out just the slightest sniffle, "You're alive."

With a smile, although the pain seemed to override his senses, Kid scoffed, "Of course I'm alive, you imbecile. Such a spell won't kill me." His body weakened but he motioned Blackstar closer, "Come here."

Forgetting about his rage victim on the moment's notice, Blackstar's shoes crunched on the gravel on his way towards the open armed shinigami. When they met in a gracious hug, Kid murmured to the other's ear, "Now you promise me you'll let my father handle that witch."

"But.."

Kid sighed, relaxing unwillingly into the tanned arms of his friend with exhaustion, "Promise me." His grip loosened until it was only Blackstar's strength holding him upright.

"I promise, I promise!" Blackstar's voice faded into the distance and the last words he heard was the worried question from the blue haired assassin, "Geez, Kid are you alright?"

xxx

_Soft, tongue led trails of bliss made with heavy breathing and slight moans of ecstasy brought Kid to grip the sheets in desperation. The tanned fingers of that over top him worked like nerve exploding vixens, groping and caressing to no end. Kid watched warily as the other brought one hand, slowly, up to his nipple, and before anything, he gave it a light pinch._

_"Stop it.." Kid groaned heatedly through his teeth which made Blackstar chuckle._

_"Too good?" He brought his mouth down, pink and all the more ready to do sexual work then murmured into Kid's chest, "It's only going to get better." His tongue met that pink stud, swirling around masterfully, flicking back and forth over its surface. All the while, his other hand was playing cheekily with the other nipple, teasing the shinigami boldly._

_Throwing his head back, Kid let out an airy breath, the silk of his sheets clinging to his burning body. Blackstar smirked, licking his lips as he climbed farther up to meet Kid face to face. He let his tongue slip out through his cocky smile, "I like the face you're making, Kid." The words were soft, more of a coo than anything which at first made the bottom angry, but when their lips met, the anger faded into a furious need._

_His own tongue met Blackstar's, their tastes mixing into one another's violently as the passion spiked. But Kid couldn't quite keep up with Blackstar and was soon dominated, the blue haired boy's tongue dipping into his mouth and exploring wildly. Kid's hands gripped at Blackstar's naked shoulders, unable to contain the throaty moan that made its way into the other's mouth._

_Fingers trailed down Kid's pale, glistening torso to his crotch, fingering at his button then skillfully undoing it in a matter of seconds. Only a moment longer and Kid's entire body, lack of clothes and all, was writhing under Blackstar. The assassin took Kid's heat in his hand, it's raw exposure causing Kid's breath to hitch and murmur, "Wait..not that..I'm not.."_

_But Blackstar only flicked his tongue across his slit, saying, "Don't worry. I'm really good with my mouth." The moment Kid's other head met the warm insides of that mouth, a bang seemed to echo through the entire room._

Kid scrambled into a sitting position, jerking upward with heavy gasps. He was covered in sweat, his blankets and sheets tangled in a mess around his legs while the inside of his pants seemed to be wet, sticky and all around unpleasant. Cheeks burning with desire and embarrassment, Kid's eyes flicked about his room, noticing the darkness of the hour and the silence that echoed in the mansion. He'd been brought back home.

His hand met his forehead in an attempt to understand the heat induced dream he'd just had. _Wh-wh-what was THAT?_

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while! It took me forever to get over my writer's block, plus I have finals coming up really soon. But I decided to ignore my need for studying and write this here chapter. SEX IT UP KID. Hahah. I'm thinking about maxing up the rating to M so _stuff_ can happen ;) What do you guys think? REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry guys. I've been distracted by tumblr and cosplaying. Forgive me.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Frankly, Kid hadn't gotten much sleep after waking earlier that night to his dream. He tossed and turned violently, twisting about in his black, silken sheets. Continuously, he tried to convince himself it was all just a fluke, a one time and _only_ one time thing. He knotted his fingers in his bed material, staring at the ceiling all the way until daybreak, feeling his frown press deeply into his brow.

His body still felt heavy, full of imaginary weight and aches that prodded him like sticks. It was tired, desperate for some much needed rest. His mind, however, was not. Twisting images of his earlier dream flashed before him, eyes open or closed. He could feel the scolding and lingering touches of the blue haired assassin prickling across his body. The way it had washed over him and threatened to take his mind away, spiraling everything out of control; It frightened him.

Kid thought he had control but it seemed it was just an illusion. He couldn't even handle his own mind, the darkest places full of hot, heavy breath and pleasure. His hand reached for the far away ceiling and he stared at his fingers. The same fingers that had gripped at tan skin, the same fingers that had held another's hand. Squeezing them into a fist, Kid rolled out of bed with some grimacing.

He wanted his mind back, he wanted to find the control back in his grasp and if it meant forgetting entirely about the dream, he wasn't about to argue with that. Peeling off the soiled clothes with a disgusted sneer, Kid tossed them off into his hamper and quickly redressed in new clothes. Pulling his overcoat straight with a firm tug, Kid let in a deep breath.

_I can do this._

He found Liz in the dining room and she actually stood when he entered the room, a look of partial worry and relief flickering across her features. Her hand grazed the table as she shifted around it to walk towards her meister. "Kid, you're awake." Her hand found her hip but she still kept her brow wrinkled in concern, "Are you alright? Are you okay to be walking?"

He held up a hand to stop her questions, and she found those sharp yellow eyes completely void of any pain and delirium she'd seen over the past several days in Kid's recovery. They were as they'd always been, intelligent, cunning, confident. "I'm alright. As you can see." He said and there was no shift in his features. Then he placed his hands into those pockets and she saw that her meister had finally returned to her. They took to walking and talking.

"Blackstar brought you back after the fight," Liz said while their shoes clacked against the perfect tiles. She assumed he was going to go have a talk with his father and catch up on what he'd missed in the days of being bed ridden. "He wanted to stay the night with you, but we sent him back to rest. He was pretty exhausted. He's visited several times since then, but Tsubaki has told him to keep up with his school work or else he'd fall behind." She leaned towards the shorter male, once more concerned about him. He'd fallen into silence, facing away from her.

"Kid?"

He stiffened at her calling his name, quickly hurrying forward to avoid her seeing the burning of his cheeks. Even at the _mention _of the individual in his dream he felt the nerves of his body flame. The images would come flashing back without warning and he swallowed, mind filled with the open mouthed expression of a certain blue haired friend of his. Those muscles glistening with sexual sweat, a stray sweat droplet running down his temple. He'd flick his tongue out and just dab his upper lip seductively before drawing that separate sex organ back into the depths of that mouth. And Blackstar would cock his lip up in a half grin and whisper words that would make Kid turn red; Hot breath would spill over Kid's already tingling skin.

The shinigami felt a hand touch his shoulder which only led to him shrugging it off and hurrying out the front door, with a half excuse, "I have to speak with my father." Hopefully the walk would dispel those thoughts, although it didn't seem likely because his mental image of Blackstar had on one of his cockiest smirks on, lounging about Kid's thoughts like he _belonged_ there.

Liz watched the dark haired boy from their doorway with a cocked eyebrow and a half frown. "What's up with him?" She muttered, "Maybe he _hasn't_ fully recovered.." She sighed and closed the door slowly, shaking her head.

xxx

Blackstar overtook his mind, all his thoughts and ponderings like he was the greatest form of symmetry. Kid would stop and frown and will the tanned boy away and before long the assassin would be sneaking right back into his head. Kid didn't understand what was happening; Why this was happening.

The dream plagued him with rosy cheeks and a swirling in his gut. _Was this an effect of the witch's spell? If so, when was it going to wear off? Would I have to do something to make it stop? If so, what?_ Kid scratched at his chin and fondled it with thought his entire way to meet his father. He ignored those who appreciated his presence, lost entirely on fixing his abnormally restless heart and dreams.

But by the time he made it into his father's room, he was almost distraught with questions and Blackstar. Enough to worry his father immediately. The shinigami stretched out to meet his son, crying out, "Kid, what's the matter with you? Are you hurting?"

And well, of course he did feel the prodding still echoing about his body, that was certainly not what was upseting him. He dropped to his knees and let out a heart wrenching choke of a sob. "I don't understand anything!" The younger shinigami cried. "I'm a disgusting pig who can't understand anything!"

His father also frowned, but popped back to where he'd been standing with a spring. This happened with his son, so instead he took to patting the familiarly white colored black hair and attempted to get his son's mind off of whatever was disturbing him. "Your friends should be happy to see you. You've been out for quite a while, considering. I'm sure I can call them right in."

And now, for a moment Kid couldn't take the time or effort to register what his father had said because the shinigami obviously did not understand the grief this was causing him. But then he did and realized what it meant. "My-wait!" He exploded, and tried to scramble up from the floor to tell his father not to bother; Although the sudden movement only brought him pain and regret. His hand met with his gut and he hung his head to let out a disgruntled moan. His luck was not lucky at all, which was ironic he suddenly thought. Although his rambling thoughts soon dispersed when he heard the footsteps of oncoming visitors.

_Blackstar_. The name flashed before him and he managed to give a quiet look over his shoulder to see. And, as his luck had been playing out, there came the bright and excited young assassin, trampling and stomping and running with the biggest grin that face could muster. Oh, that face, the one that had been buried at his crotch in his dreams earlier. That didn't help Kid's organ problem; Just happened to increase them by one.

He turned his head away because he knew if he looked any longer, he'd begin to think back to those images and his cheeks would become redder than they already were.

Blackstar had been thinking about Kid's health non-stop since the shinigami had collapsed. Tsubaki had convinced him to continue working hard in school, although the assassin didn't care much for that while the dark, mysterious meister was laying alone in his dim room, in pain. And upon seeing that fateful black clothing, he couldn't help but break into a run. What a glorious sight Kid was! To see he was doing alright, even if he was kneeling, which didn't stop the grin that broke through, was something he was unbelievably happy about.

Maka had cried out to him when he started running. Just a simple, "Oi, Blackstar!" He knew she was angry for her brushing past him, but he didn't care, much less want to take notice of her frustration.

He also tried not to take notice when Kid made eye contact and then turned his head away. Blackstar came to a trotting stop next to him and leaned down, patting Kid's shoulder, "Are you alright, Kid? You look pale." Then the assassin took notice of his words and added, "Paler than usual." Then his grip tightened and he hefted the other boy onto his feet, "Come on, get up, you can't refuse to stand up and hug me-" His eyes widened and for all he was worth, he couldn't finish his sentence, not with that kind of expression on Kid's face.

Kid was frowning, but maybe it was more of a pout. And there was this brush of red across the boy's cheeks, obvious embarrassment hinting at the entire look. His whole body seemed to flush with his eyes finding Kid's. And Blackstar swallowed helplessly, lewd images of his crush pressing on his mind and lower body.

_"Wait, Blackstar, that.." Kid's mouth hangs open with heavy breathing and suddenly he throws his head back with a soft moan of pleasure and surprise. His hands scramble and claw to hold onto the sheets, but it doesn't stop his toes from curling under the intense throbbing of his erection in Blackstar's warm cavern of a mouth.  
_

_At this angle, Blackstar can get a wonderful eyeful of Kid's lusting, shimmering body. And that thin waist, one he wants to bend over and bruise with his grip. That expression, he can tell the other is embarrassed, but how he needs it. Those burning red cheeks and dull, tempting yellow orbs. He can see his love marks sprinkling the other boy's pale complexion. He takes himself down and up, lathering the organ with his hot tongue. It pulses through his cheeks and the heat around them is like a blanket. He draws his tongue upward, long and slow and flicks it over the slit. Kid takes a sharp intake of breath and-_

"Shit!" Blackstar scrambled back, feeling an aching in his pants. He threw his hands down to cover himself and Maka and Soul both exchanged looks while the blue haired meister loudly stated the multiplication factors of the number eight. They both shrugged simply, sometimes he was impossible to understand and greeted Kid on his return; Maka immediately putting her hand to his forehead to check for a fever.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: uh where've i been huhuhuh sorry for all the mistakes and stuff.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Kid was having slight trouble concentrating at the meeting with his father. He wasn't sure if it was his slow recovery since his early battle or if it was the constant brushing of Blackstar's fingers against his own. He was growing irritated at the boy's persistance with it because even if he slid his hand into his pocket, Blackstar managed to finger some other part of his body for attention. Certainly he was doing it out of his sheer positive hope that the situation would lead to something advantageous for himself. Or out of the very obvious and crucial fact that he was just gracelessly annoying.

Kid tried to shrug him off without gaining the attention of the rest of the group. How unprofessional to be fidgeting and dawdling about when someone of a higher rank was talking! But if he leaned too far from Blackstar, he would brush Soul and would cause the symmetrical line they had formed to break. Which was undescribably horrendous and therefore he had to return quiet and unnoticeable fire on the monkey brained bafoon without distracting the master plan of Lord Death.

Luckily for Kid, Maka was quite intent on placing her thoughts into the discussion about whether to go searching for the head group of these far and few but not altogether random witch attacks directed on Blackstar. And Soul was sighing heavily with boredom, so he was almost as uninvolved in witnessing his and Blackstar's little war as his meister was.

With a grit of his teeth Kid whipped his hand back out, snatching hold of all of Blackstar's in one grab. _"Quit!"_ He hissed a sharp whisper, glaring to the surprised boy from the corner of his eyes.

Blackstar was baffled, awestruck. Kid's reflexes were superb, what training the boy must have done! And to begin with such speed even during recovery was also such a fantastic skill. Plus, to add to Blackstar's admiration and joy, Kid had just the thing he had been looking for him to do in the first place. The grip was a little tight and awkward but it pleased him to great lengths. "Kid you have amazing reflexes; Almost as good as mine!" Blackstar whispered back, having enough respect to at least lower his voice while others were talking. He had been waiting long days and nights to touch the silky smooth skin of the shinigami. Plus, he enjoyed holding hands- call it a guilty pleasure. Kid's hands were especially admirable. Blackstar had done his fair share of fantasizing those nimble fingers at work on his cock.

At the erotic gleam that was growing in the blue haired assassin's eyes, Kid realized that the boy's thoughts were certainly not decent. And during Father's lecture too. Kid could feel his jaw muscle twitch with irritation. He turned his attention distantly back to his father, eyes set in steal. Blackstar snickered quietly before he began to realize the grip on his hand was, indeed, tightening past the point of uncomfortable to painful.

Blackstar whipped his eyes down to see in horrified shock that his finger tips were fading into a pleasant plum purple. "K-K-K-Kid!" He squaked, unable to keep himself from dancing an anxious little jig. "You're going to suffocate them!"

Tsubaki glanced down to her screeching meister with a few surprised blinks, "Blackstar? What's the matter?"

Kid's cold, furious eyes flicked down to the shorter boy in annoyance, "Having indecent thoughts Blackstar? During a serious conversation?" His tone, although rather monotone, sent chills down Blackstar's spine; He shrunk under the heavy accusations, "How _unpleasant_." And after one final crushing squeeze that sent Blackstar into a silent scream of terror, Kid slipped his hands into his pockets.

When the boy crumpled to the floor in a mess of twitching nerves and purple fingers, the rest of the meisters and weapons took notice. Maka leaned over Soul's shoulder with a sound of questioning and frustration. Lord Death bounced slightly, a worried crease pressing between his hallow eyes. He placed a finger to his mouth, "What happened?" He turned his attention to Kid who was standing calm and collected but cool. His stance displayed none of the earlier anger and his face was distant, blank, serious.

"Who knows.." The shinigami boy sighed and turned around with a simple rotate of his hips, "I'm going home. I don't feel good." The group watched in heavy silence until his back faded almost into nothing but a memory. Blackstar was far more focused on his rampant fantasies.

If Kid could squeeze that hard when he grew upset, the horrors he could do to a vulnerable penis! Blackstar shivered in partial fear and arousal at the flashing image of Kid's sharp, ice-cold eyes looking over the head of his manhood. But he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of that inhumane strength and spiking temper in control of his very special and one of a kind genitals. If he was rock hard it was very possible that his arousal could beat Kid's hand strength-

And these were the indecent thoughts running through Blackstar's head as his friends stood over him in worry.

xxx

On the walk home, Kid's saunter slowly shifted into an angry stride of rushing ideas and frustrations. Blackstar really had no right to be staring at him with those lusting eyes. Even worse, he shouldn't have been so overly pleased about Kid giving him the slightest bit of attention. What was that damn moron's problem! He knew that things were getting more dangerous and serious the longer they waited. Who knew what the witches and their master had in store for them next.

Kid shook his head slightly in disapproval, Blackstar never seemed to take anything serious. Unless it was his desperate, clawing search for power over Gods. Kid knew this but it was still vexing to see those lustful eyes being directed at...him.

Slowing to a stop, Kid's eyes widened in surprise. Where those eyes, that need, that want, was it for _him_? He tried to brush it off and continue walking home but he was frozen to the spot. What a strange thought but it was almost, maybe, if only a little _appealing_. He brushed a hand over his mouth, he could feel the burning in his cheeks.

It began to trouble him and so much that he started to visibly frown. Blackstar, aroused because of _him_? It should make him angry, he should be upset and horribly burdened by this discovery. But instead just the thought and the faint, tingling reminder of his dream with the assassin just faded everything to white. He walked the rest of the way home with his troubled expression but couldn't find any reason to be troubled.

xxx

They happened far more frequently than Kid thought were needed. He was growing quite aware of how long Blackstar visited the dark depths of his mind. The dreams, they were plaguing him with dirty sheets and a heavy chest.

_"You're really wet today." Blackstar comments, flicking his tongue out to catch the shimmering spot of precum bubbling from the shinigami's slit. His voice is light and yet amused but affectionate. His eyes are daring and sharp and they challenge Kid over the head of his cock, like Kid has the ability to stop him._

_Which he doesn't._

_"Shut up." Kid grinds out through gritted teeth, although he realizes the grip in his jaw at the spiking sensation, the hot and wet feel of Blackstar's tongue rising from the base of his dick to the head where he swirls, teases in his mouth. Hot, bated breath spills from Kid's mouth and he knows how lost he is. The only relatively coherent thoughts he could muster were,_

_Don't stop_

_More_

_Please_

_Fuck_

_And Blackstar seems to be able to read his mind because every time these needy words pulse through Kid's foggy, lust filled head he grins. He bobs up and down, a sincere concentration finding his features. Occasionally he tortures Kid with scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin and fondles his balls. One stray hand slips up Kid's thigh where he pushes the leg up, spreading and opening his view. "Wa, Kid," He cooes and touches the slit with his finger, racking Kid with a shiver, "Look how hard you've gotten."_

_He doesn't wait for Kid to reply, or maybe he realizes that Kid is so close, so fucking close, that he _can't_ respond. It's all too hazy for words._

_"Do you love me Kid?" Blackstar murmurs against the shinigami's chest softly. Something has shifted and Kid can only stare at him with a trembling body. "Do you?" The meister drops kisses all along Kid's chest and then up his collar bone. These kisses are different though, they're soft and fluttering like butterflies. Affection and admiration and adoration and _love_, each kiss is full._

_"Do you love me Kid?" Blackstar is nose to nose with Kid and he smiles and cocks his head. His body is perfect, round and shaped muscles, and sharp shoulders. A slender but strong form that accents his sudden sweetness. His neck seems so slender from this angle, that dip to his shoulder is so wondrous. He is brilliant, tan and naked. His eyes are hopeful, they're staring. Blackstar showing some form of weakness? No, but maybe. "Who couldn't?" He laughs and the ringing of the sound ripples the entire universe._

_"You love me don't you?"_

_"...Yes_._"_


End file.
